


是谁生病了

by Achashaobao



Category: acsb- Fandom
Genre: M/M, 陆池 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achashaobao/pseuds/Achashaobao
Summary: 陆离说“你有病啊”，池震松了松领带“是啊” 。





	是谁生病了

说不清，是池震先招惹了陆离，或是陆离勾引了池震。

从酒吧出来外头的风吹得人忍不住打了个颤，室内的灯光照的人恍惚，DJ打着碟人们随着鼓点摇摆，酒水像是不要钱似的喝着洒着，烟雾弥漫在空中，他们亢奋着，纸醉金迷不过如此吧。

池震喝了一瓶半，自己的酒量最多两瓶，在外面他永远不会让自己喝醉的，从后门出来站在巷子口吹风，他喜欢站在这，斜对面就有一个摊子，自己偶尔也会去照顾一下生意。

这一天斜对面没有摊子没有那盏橘黄色的灯，只有头顶一盏时不时闪一下的陈年旧灯泡晃晃荡荡。风一吹一吹，池震觉得自己呼吸有些不通畅，怕不是病了。

外面飘起了小雨池震哈着气，看水汽一点点飘散，不知不觉被远处一个火星吸引住了，对方点着火，吸着香烟，池震从来没觉得自己的视力这么好过，他能看见对方靠着墙，中指无名指夹着烟，吐出烟圈时下颚微微上扬，就算看不清正脸，也能从中感受到对方是个及其有魅力的男人。

原本池震就不是什么害羞的人，借着酒劲走上前去拍了拍对方“兄弟，借个火”，还没等对方同意自己就叼着烟对上了对方的烟头，两个人靠着墙各自抽着，池震光明正大看着这个男人，他很好看，说不上来的好看，对方的眼里没有光，是颓废的男人啊，看得池震心里痒痒。

池震吐了口烟，对着对方的耳朵“兄弟，你很好看”。

那男人语气平淡的说道“你有病啊”，这时的池震觉得自己不仅病了更是醉了，松了松领带接着下句“是啊”。

池震摸上了对方的耳垂，有一个耳洞，真是一个迷人的男人，对方吸了最后一口烟丢了烟蒂，转头将烟吐在池震脸上，透过烟雾他看着男人的嘴唇，他应该是个薄情的男人池震想着。

池震穿过没有散开的烟，轻轻贴上男人的唇，带着烟草味的两人互相吸引着，对方轻易地撬开他的唇瓣，虽然游走在酒吧，但是池震在这方面还是个雏。很快对方的吻技征服了他，池震抓着男人的衣服，唾液从嘴角流下来，顺着下巴流过脖颈，池震忍不住推了推对方，结束了这场接吻，池震喘着气不满的看着男人，对方看着自己笑着，他的眼睛灵动了起来，自己看来更像是某种轻蔑，不服气似的再一次凑上去，毫无技术的撕咬顶撞，血腥味弥漫在口中，两人更像是在博弈。

池震的衣襟大开，柔软的肌肤不输给女性，对方咬上胸脯，嘶～疼痛却又带着一丝快感。池震感觉到对方的手握上下体，隔着裤子也能感受到对方的温度。“想要吗？”男人性感的声线是致命的毒药。

下身一股凉意，解开了的皮带，裤子带着内裤被扯了下来，对方熟练得帮忙打着手枪，不一会就交代了在手里，池震没想过自己交代的这么快，红着脸“不，不是，那个……”“别担心，我会很温柔的”对方毫不在意，“转过去”不管池震是否同意将人转了过去，手指和着精液探入后穴，灵活的手指扣弄着，池震流着汗绷着身子，身后的男人入侵着自己，突然一个湿润温热的柔软划过后颈，对方舔舐着他，头顶有一小块遮雨蓬，但雨伞还是点点滴滴飘来，不知对方是舔着汗水或是雨水，池震是个十分敏感的人，他颤抖着，这个男人令他发麻，发痒。

“放松些”男人拍拍他的臀部，啪啪两声在安静的小巷响亮的很，有衣物的摩擦声，拉链拉开的声音，池震感受着对方的性器贴上自己，磨蹭着，却不进去。  
男人的双手掐上池震的脖子，轻微的用力，让池震有着压迫感，接着男人松开手，池震喘着气接着巨物捅进了体内，与此同时男人咬着他的肩膀，连环的刺激让池震大叫一声，连忙又屏住了，男人的低喘从身后传来，接着男人说“你的声音很好听”。

池震趴在墙上，敞开的胸膛，乳头因为撞击一下一下蹭着粗糙的墙壁，“不，不行了，兄弟停一下”  
男人的手从身后摸上池震的性器，“我叫陆离”。

池震再一次泄在陆离的手中“够了够了，陆离！”

陆离大力得做着活塞运动，一次一次碾压过g点，池震的呻吟被撞碎，一点点从鼻腔，喉咙泄露出来，告诉对方自己的愉快，冷清黑暗的巷子，时不时有野猫路过，它们叫着，咕噜咕噜低吟着不知道叫着什么，陆离凑上池震的耳朵，鼻息打在耳畔“你怎么学猫叫啊”，惹得池震收紧了后穴。接着体内的肉棒涨大，一股股精液冲刷着内壁。

陆离将肉棒拔出来，发出啵得一声。温柔的将人的裤子穿好，池震靠着墙壁，扣子一颗一颗扣上，牙印被藏进了衬衣，除了一脸潮红以及半湿的衣物，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

“你很美味，下次见”陆离说。

……

池震坐在酒吧里，看着人们迷失，疯狂，突然外面进来一群人，穿着警服，说是例行检查，池震点点头继续玩着手机，面前突然走来一个人，池震抬头，瞳孔放大写满了震惊。

“我们又见面了，池震”

陆离坐在池震边上，擦着枪“我最近都很想你”。

后来的后来，池震发现有病的是陆离，他狂躁，他易怒，他是一名性瘾患者......

end.


End file.
